Fun Times for Freddie
by frequentscribbler
Summary: Call the Midwife is a great passion of mine, the characters pull at my heartstrings, they feel so real to me. This fan-fiction takes place within the home of the Noakes. Peter has just returned home after a long shift, he is welcomed by a nervous wife trying to rein in their young child. I hope you enjoy it.


**_Fun times for Freddie._**  
By Ceri Marie Howells. ( ceri_MirandaH)

_Freddie Noakes was a little bundle of joy, not only for his parents Peter and Chummy but for the whole Nonnatus clan. Although most of the time phrases such as 'a ball of energy' or 'Isn't he an energetic wee bean' were used to describe the toddler. Freddie had taken to testing his parent's boundaries, forcing them to assume the roles of 'Good Cop, Bad Cop.' Who would you imagine to be the bad cop? No I didn't see it coming either but because of her worrying tendencies Chummy had indeed become the Bad Cop. She was the one who enforced the no pudding rule, when young sir refused his evening meal followed by Peter undoing all of her hard work by sneaking him a tiny slice of said pudding on offer each night. Joking aside Chummy did worry about Freddie's playful personality but Peter always calmed her worries._

**_'He's a typical toddler Camilla, he's just rather active'_**_Stated Peter whilst holding the trembling hands of his concerned wife. _  
**_'Of course'_**_Smiled Chummy as she glanced momentarily away from her husband's gaze in order to track down their mischievous son's whereabouts. _  
**_'Look at me dear, you don't need to watch him all the time!'_**_Peter's hand rose to gently cup Chummy's face. _  
**_'What's the worst that could happen?'_**_Peter added as he leant in to kiss his love._

_With that the sound of falling boxes echoed through the terraced house. Their expressions turned from dreamy to dread in a matter of seconds. They both dashed in the direction of the living room where Chummy had earlier clocked young sir._

**_'What's the worst that could happen, he said, well Peter we're about to find out!'_**_Chummy joked nervously._

_The sound of falling boxes continued but was now mixed with the roaring laughter of young Freddie._

**_'He's fine darling!'_**_Cheered Peter as he arrived in the living room._

_He looked down to find Freddie and their record collection sprawled across the floor. Freddie looked up at his father and pulled the cheekiest grin. Chummy joined the two and although she tried extremely hard to give her _**_'Bad Cop'_**_look of disappointment the look of innocence upon her son's face melted her heart. She bent at the knees and lowered to the height of her son. He held out his arms coaxing his mother to pick him up._

**_'Dance mummy?'_**_Chuckled Freddie as Chummy pulled him close._

**_'Dance mummy?'_**_Repeated Peter, miming his son's delicate voice with a somewhat proud twinkle in his eye._

**_'Of course. Any request Master Freddie?'_**_Cooed Chummy._

**_'Chipmunks'_**_Chortled Freddie as he and Peter mimicked that of a chipmunk. Chummy laughed softly then added her own cheeky chipmunk impression._  
**_'Music maestro!'_**_Clicked Chummy, enforcing Peter into a search for the chosen record._

_Peter sifted through their gargantuan collection, giving Chummy and Fred the time to straighten up. Many moments passed until Peter finally found it._

**_'I have it!'_**_Bellowed Peter as he trod ever so carefully towards the turntable._

_The excitement built on Freddie's face, he started to shake in anticipation as he waited patiently for the song to begin. Peter gently placed the needle at the start of the record. Don__Lang__and the Frantic Five rung through the house. Chummy and Fred started their wacky dance, Freddie using one of his mother's gangly legs as a guitar whilst she herself bobbed her head side to side, adding the occasional wink to her husband who was now admiring the pair from his armchair. Freddie released his mother's leg and instead climbed onto her feet, gripping her hands. Chummy giggled along with her precious son, they had completed this routine many times before but today it seemed as if Freddie had decided to throw in a completely impromptu move. She carried on, stepping side to side combining new and old moves. The end drew close, Freddie's face was beaming he had a smile stretching from ear to ear. The music dwindled to an end, Chummy and Freddie grew tired, they gave in and fell to the sofa below them. Simultaneously Peter rose to his feet, applauding his loved ones very enthusiastically. Freddie matched it with his own applause but also raised it by bouncing along using the sofa cushion as a trampoline._

**_'Daddy dance!'_**_Ordered Freddie._

_Chummy blindly chose a record from the pile at her feet. Peter smirked as she swapped records. My Special Angel started to play, Chummy gasped at her shock selection, out of all of the records she chose their song. Many previous nights had been spent dancing to this track._

_Peter's eyes filled with love. _**_'I need mummy for this one Freddie, that is if mummy agrees?'_**

_Chummy glided across the room into Peter's waiting arms. The two embraced each other tightly whispering the lyrics just like they used to. Young Freddie had retreated behind a cushion, this was far too mushy for him. The two twirled, slowly edging closer to Freddie with every new move, occasionally tickling his outstretched feet which for some reason were being waved in the air. Chummy bent awkwardly to fit underneath Peter's arched arm. The couple became engulfed in their own cloud of happiness which meant that neither of them noticed Freddie dash for the kitchen. He had been to, returned from and eaten a slice of Miss B's Lemon meringue before they looked in his direction again. When they again looked in his direction nothing made them doubt that Freddie had stayed still, that was until they noticed his mouth was covered in crumbs and curd._

**_'That was my slice!'_**_Sulked Peter._

_Freddie jumped down from the sofa and ran towards his doting parents. Peter lifted him and snuggled him in between their two bodies. Again the song dwindled to an end, but the Noakes didn't realise, they carried on dancing. As they cuddled together they grew closer as a family, the love for each other blossomed. The Noakes household was complete, Chummy and Peter had their own slice of perfect._


End file.
